The present invention relates to a process for removing impurities from minerals, and more particularly to a process for removing impurities contained in the crystal lattice of minerals.
It is well known that impurities, whether they be desirable or undesirable, may be separated from a mineral or ore by forming suitable salts, i.e. chlorides, bromides, or other haloid salts, which are then separated by vaporizing these salts at relatively moderate temperatures. One of the most widely accepted techniques is the chlorination of an ore or mineral concentrate. Various chlorination methods have been developed for this purpose. In the practice of such chlorination processes, briquettes or pellets of the ore or mineral concentrate are prepared. These briquettes or pellets are then placed in a furnace and are subjected to contact with gaseous chlorine at an elevated temperature, normally above 500.degree. C. and usually from about 800.degree. C. to about 1200.degree. C. to affect chlorination. The chlorides, now containing the impurity, are vaporized and later condensed in suitable condensation equipment. Typical processes for affecting such chlorination are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,855, 3,482,964, 4,612,171 and 4,642,133.
Normal separation techniques, such as chlorination, flotation, or other well known techniques for beneficiating minerals cannot remove impurities contained in the crystal lattice of minerals. Impurities such as arsenic may have found their way in the mineral lattice as the mineral was formed. It is desirable to remove such undesirable impurities to thereby enhance the value of the mineral.